


Tranquility

by KirschteinsDeliveryService



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Dates, First Meeting, How to tag.., Keith wears glasses, Lance works at an aquarium, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Short One Shot, Voltron, Voltron: Legendary Defenders - Freeform, Will probably edit some stuff later, aquarium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirschteinsDeliveryService/pseuds/KirschteinsDeliveryService
Summary: Lance is just working his regular shifts at the aquarium when his day is disrupted by a very cute stranger with glasses who seems to be as interested in the ocean as he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing I wrote at 2am while talking to a friend about Klance and listening to music. I didn't plan to make much of it, but I figured I'd just post it here. It's just a first-meeting first-date thing so it didn't have much room for their typical rivalry-dynamics.  
> I hope y'all enjoy!

The morning had been mostly…uneventful. Lance had to tell a few kids off here and there for poking at the glass monitors, but other than that there hadn’t really been any interesting or difficult guests. The fish seemed calm.

Lance sighed at the prospect of another empty day. All week, he’d just been waiting for the return of that one guest…The guy who came there Tuesday at 10am, who’d stared with bright, wide eyes that reminded him of a surprised seal (there was a particular one Lance thought he would’ve gotten along well with).  
What was the colour of those eyes, anyway? Some shade of dark blue? He wasn’t sure. Lance found himself staring a bit too long, and glancing over a few times too many.

He forced himself to look away when another guest interrupted him.  
“Excuse me, do you work here? What kind of shark is that?” Lance smiled politely and looked over at where the elderly lady was pointing. He had a job to do - of course, couldn’t get side-tracked just because some cute guy was in his section.

He really thought he meant it at that moment. But moments pass, and it took hours for this guest to go anywhere. At one point, Lance took the time and found out that the guy had been sitting in the same spot, looking at the same passing fish for more than an hour before moving to look at some different tanks. Most guests would come and go quickly, but this one… Lance thought back on what happened the last time he saw him. 

He had just finished feeding the piranhas when he was interrupted by a guest. Oh, not just a guest. The guest who never seemed to be done with his section. The guy appeared to have been standing there for a while, watching him feed the fish. Before Lance could do as much as put on his usual professional smile, the guy started talking. 

“They look like dragons,” he’d said, startling Lance. Lance realized he was staring only when the visitor suddenly halted - red-faced and averting his eyes. His expression perfectly displayed the question Lance imagined him asking himself: why would I say that?! 

Lance realized this was his chance to talk to the guy, so he offered up a smile.  
“They sure do! Did you know some of these piranhas can bark?” The guest looked over at him again, seeming less mortified and more curious. Was he shy? The thought had only just left Lance’s mind when the guest suddenly laughed. The sound was delightful.

“Barking, like dogs?”  
“Well, not completely, but pretty close.” The two grinned at each other in what felt like mutual understanding.

The guest had, of course, left eventually. He looked reluctant as he did so, but what really caught Lance’s attention was that he stopped in the doorway and turned to wave at Lance before he left.  
“Wait, what’s your…” Lance’s voice trailed off as he watched the guy walk away.

He’d spent the rest of that day trying to stop grinning so widely. Such cute guests were a rare occurrence. He was unable to shake him from his mind the rest of that week as well…

By now he was ready to call it quits and give up on seeing the guy anytime soon. That is, until a voice broke through the silence while he was finishing up wiping the clownfish container.

“Those fish…Is it a bit like seeing through dirty glasses for them, when it’s not clean?”  
Lance jumped a bit; he hadn’t heard anyone enter. He turned around, only to see the guest from Tuesday standing there, slouched against the wall in what should be a relaxed posture. Was it just his imagination when Lance thought he looked nervous? 

“I’m not sure, but I can imagine that’s the case.” Lance grinned over at the guy as he stood up, putting the cleaning equipment back in the cabin by his desk. Part of him wanted to laugh. Again, the first thing to come out of this guest’s mouth was something silly. But he didn’t, because he didn’t want to scare him away. “So, what you doing back here? Any fish you forgot to look at last time?” For a second he saw something like offense flicker across the guy’s face, but it just made him grin wider. In any case, it was gone right after, replaced by a disbelieving smile. 

“Never got to tell you…My name is Keith Kogane.” Keith straightened up and – if a bit hesitantly - offered his hand.  
“Name’s Lance McClain.” Lance couldn’t keep himself from taking note of the fact that Keith’s hand was strangely warm. 

An awkward silence settled into the room afterwards. There were no other guests around, and it took Keith and Lance another moment to remember that they were also supposed to let go of a person’s hand after shaking it. Lance cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. They both felt painfully aware of the space between them.

“Is that why you came here? To introduce yourself?” Lance looked teasing, trying to hide how flustered he was behind a flirty exterior. Keith didn’t seem to notice either way.  
“No. I, uh… actually came here because I wanted to ask you something.” Lance watched Keith curiously as he waited for him to explain. Keith looked like he wanted to be anywhere else.  
Keith snapped back into focus and continued on. “Well, I was here a rather long time the other day, but… I don’t really know much about all the fish around? Do you…. Do you think you could explain some stuff?”  
Lance’s confused expression quickly turned into excitement. Getting to show someone cute around his favourite place was his definition of a perfect-- work day. A perfect work day, yes, of course. Nothing more.

He nodded, worried his voice would give up whatever his face wasn’t already revealing. Before he could think twice he was pulling Keith along with him to the container with the biggest variety of fish.  
He halted for a moment. A glance down at their hands showed what he was thinking.  
“Oh... Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

Keith cut in with a quick smile, and there it was - those warm eyes that Lance felt could very well contain the depths of the ocean.  
“This is alright,” Keith said, and Lance knew he would be lost.


End file.
